1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of catheters, and in particular to catheters having multiple fluid carrying passageways.
2. Statement of the Problem.
Catheters of many types and configurations have been known and used for a number of years. Catheters function to carry fluids into and out from the blood vessel of a patient. One problem associated with catheters is the physical trauma and associated discomfort to the patient caused by insertion of the catheter and maintenance of the catheter in the patient for a period of time. Another problem associated with catheters is the risk of infection to the patient. These problems are multiplied when a number of catheters are inserted either at the same time or over a period of time. One approach to these problems has been to use a single catheter having multiple fluid carrying passageways, or lumens. This allows a number of different medications to be administered to the patient at one time using the same catheter.
A prior art search conducted by the inventor of the present invention disclosed a variety of multi-lumen catheters having various functions, as follows:
______________________________________ Issue Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ Hattler, et al. 4,406,656 9-27-83 Curelaru, et al. 4,581,019 4-8-86 Ekholmer 4,717,379 1-5-88 Luther 4,668,221 5-26-87 DeVries, et al. 4,596,548 6-24-86 Daugherty, et al. 4,588,398 5-13-86 Suzuki 4,565,545 1-21-86 Blake 4,465,481 8-14-84 Blake, et al. 4,398,910 8-16-83 Brown, et al. 4,581,012 4-8-86 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,656 issued to Hattler, et al., discloses on type of multi-lumen catheter in which a plurality of collapsible lumens are mounted around the periphery of a central flexible lumen that is capable of retaining its shape with or without fluid flow. Each collapsible lumen is capable of expanding when fluid is flowing therein to a much greater cross-sectional area than in its collapsed state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,379 issued to Ekholmer discloses a catheter having a number of passages surrounding a central lumen. A series of perforations from these passages to the outside of the catheter enable a lubricant cream or gel stored in the passages to pass through the perforations and coat the surface of the catheter to ease insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,221 issued to Luther pertains to the assembly of a stylet and catheter. A solid stylet is mounted through the catheter to enable more accurate piercing of the blood vessel, and to reduce the possibility of double piercing the vein. The catheter is made of a hydrophilic polymer which expands from the stylet after contacting body fluids. This permits the stylet to be withdrawn while leaving the catheter in place in the vein. The possibility of a plurality of lumens in the catheter is discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,548 issued to DeVries, et al., pertains to a single lumen venous catheter to be inserted into the atrium of the heart. Externally placed ribs or dividers prevent the atrium of the heart from collapsing over the catheter opening to prevent blockage of the flow of blood into the catheter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,581,019 issued to Curelaru, et al., 4,588,398 issued to Daugherty, et al., and 4,565,545 issued to Suzuki, all pertain to devices for insertion of single lumen catheters.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,910 and 4,465,481 issued to Blake, et al., and 4,581,012 issued to Brown, et al., relate generally to catheters having a plurality of lumens.